Too Long to Wait
by Charna2210
Summary: As their wedding approaches Snow and Charming find themselves unwilling to part


**Title: **Too Long to Wait

**Authors:** Charna2210 (Obsessionsaremylife & mamaxunicorn)

**Summary: **As their wedding approaches Snow and Charming find themselves unwilling to part

**Genre:** Romance

**Time frame:** Pre-curse

**Warnings: **All aired Once Upon a Time episodes

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Once Upon a Time, that brilliant shown is owned by ABC and its writers!

* * *

><p><em>Note from Charlotte: I would like to thank everyone who left a review for Facing the Storm the first story in our Happily Ever After...Again universe and the second story should be out soon-ish once we decide what it is basically! In the mean time I hope you enjoy this one shot which has nothing to do with our universe but is set pre-curse but before Snowing's wedding in Once Upon a Time. So just some Snowing fluff for you to enjoy! So we hope you do! Drop us a line if you have any prompts you like to see from us but if not until next time<em>

* * *

><p>He couldn't help but keep looking at her, admiring her and just wondering in what good feat he did that meant he was her true love. He couldn't help but smile brightly as Snow finished her conversation with Grumpy and gracefully made her way to him.<p>

"Charming." Snow giggled as she stepped towards him. "You know, people are going to start to talk if every time they see you, you are looking at me."

"My dearest Snow..." James smirked whispering into her ear. "I don't care." She smiled up at him as he gazed wonderingly back down at her. "Would you like to dance again my love?" He asked as the two of them looked over at the dancing couples at the ball which was being held in the honour of the return of Princess Snow and the dethroning of the evil witch.

"No." Snow shook her head, letting down her guard enough for him to know just how tired she was. "I'm rather tired."

He nodded in understanding. "Yes, of course. It has been a long day." He took her hand in his and brought her hand up to his lips, brushing a light kiss over the soft skin of her knuckles and then sharing a smile. He squeezed her hand and with a gentle grace, the couple crossed the hall and took their place at the head of the room, James raising his arms in the air to catch the attention of the crowd. Almost immediately the musicians quieted down and everybody crowded in towards them, watching them with curious eyes.

James smiled warmly at the people in his - soon to be their - kingdom and lowered his hands to his sides, one going to rest lightly on the small of Snows' back. "First and foremost I would like to thank all of you for attending tonight and welcoming back our beloved princess."

Snow smiled and tilted her head sideways to look at him and she subtly slipped her hand over his. His eyes flickered down to her for a moment and he winked before returning to the crowd.

She watched transfixed as James spoke to his people, whilst she knew that he had not been born into life rather his twin brother did, he took to it with ease; a born leader who people couldn't help but look up to, not that she would ever tell him that because she would not hear the end of it if she did.

Before she knew it James had turned so he was facing directly to her, the sound of their guests either departing to their rooms or going to their carriages to return to their homes. She blinked dazed as James smiled at her.

"Would you allow me the honour of escorting you to your room dearest Snow?" James asked as Snow smiled.

"I do remember where it is Charming, or is it an excuse just to look inside a lady's chambers?" She teased as James looked at her in his special way, half amusement- half exasperation.

"I fully believe I would not need a reason." He answered un-fazed.

"You would." Snow answered immediately as James chuckled. "But yes you may escort me to my chambers because apparently a lady can walk through the forest and survive but not a guarded castle." She raised an eyebrow as James chuckled bowing slightly to whisper in her ear.

"And don't you forget it."

"Oh I don't believe I ever will." She intended to tease him but as he drew near and she was met with his intense blue eyes gazing back at her with such adoration her voice escaped her in a breathy whisper. The smirk that donned his lips alerted her that he was fully aware of the effect he had on her. A witty remark balanced at the tip of her tongue but she pushed it back and instead rolled her eyes and extended her hand out, motioning them forward.

He chuckled once more, linked his arm with hers and started off down the hall towards her bed chambers. The castle was peaceful as they walked their steps in sync with the others and stealing quiet glances every so often.

"Is everything in your chambers satisfactory Snow?" James asked just as the doorway of her chambers was in sight.

"Yes, James." Snow smiled. "You've been too kind – I could have always found lodgings somewhere else before the wedding."

"No." James shook his head quickly. "It's bad enough parting with you at night – I dread to think what it would be like if you were living elsewhere Snow." He admitted truthfully. "I don't like being away from you."

"Me neither." Snow admitted truthfully. "I fear that I will wake up and this will have been just a glorious dream."

"Yes." He agreed drawing her in lightly by the waist, keeping their bodies close together as he rested his forehead against hers. "I fear that I will awake and you'll still be..." His throat tightened as he closed his eyes. "That I wouldn't be able to-"

"Shhh..." She slid her hand onto his cheek and bumped her nose against his gently before pulling away to look into his eyes and smiling. "You did save me, James from not only death but that life I thought I would be forever cursed to live. A life without my father, without a home, without you." She shut her eyes, shuddering as memories clouded her mind, memories of having to break the heart of the only man she ever truly loved. She knew the image of his eyes welling with tears as she told him she never loved him would remained burned in her memory forever.

"Snow-" His soothing, warm voice brought her back to reality and her eyes fluttered opened and as her gaze fell upon him she realized how incredibly lucky she was to have him.

"James." She sighed, sliding her arms around his neck, bringing them even closer. "I love you." She whispered into his ear needing to make sure he knew.

He closed his eyes as he pulled her closer to him, supporting her head with his hand and threading his fingers in her soft as silk hair. Just letting the words wash over him, his heart beating a bit faster as he felt her lay her head on his shoulder.

"Snow..." He whispered after a bit.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"I love you too." He felt her smile against his chest just before she pulled back to gaze into his arms.

"I know." She smiled up at him before yawning her eyes going wide a clue that she had no control over the reflex.

James chuckled before looking back the way they came from to see no one was there before pressing a sweet kiss on her lips moaning slightly as she deepened it. He pulled away first as Snow looked up at him unrepentantly.

"That was a bold move there, Charming."

"Well, I think a man should be allowed to kiss his betrothed goodnight, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow flirtatiously and she bit down on her lip to suppress her grin.

"Yes," She whispered, playing lightly with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I think he should have that right."

"I'm glad you agree." He murmured before swooping down and capturing her lips in another sweet kiss. It was Snow who broke their kiss that time, sighing contentedly as they parted, gazing at his face for a long moment and then dropping her arms to her side and backing up towards the door, her hand pausing just over the handle.

"Is everything alright my love?" James asked looking around for an unseen threat.

"Yes." Snow nodded. "I just don't want to leave you."

James smiled, closing the gap in-between them to kiss her on the lips again, her hands coming to cup his cheeks as they kissed slowly, savouring the last few moments of the day. "Soon you will not have to my love, in fact you'l be so sick of being around me you'll wish you could go back to now so you get to sleep on your own." He joked as Snow giggled scrunching up her nose as she shook her head.

"That would never happen." She answered.

"You sound so sure."

"I am."

The most happiest of smiles crossed his lips and he brought his lips down to hers once more in a short but sweet kiss. "And I will never tire of seeing you." He lifted his hand to caress the soft skin of her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "My beautiful Snow."

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she smiled lovingly, relishing in the feel of his warm touch. "Suddenly sleep is not so appealing."

He chuckled softly, kissed her forehead tenderly and then reluctantly released her. "You need your rest my love, it was an exhausting day. We shall see each other in the morning."

She pursed her lips, shaking her head. "That's too far away."

He laughed again, more deeply that time and her heart soared at the magical sound. Nothing could be more wonderful than the sight and sound of her Charming happy.

"It is isn't it?" James pondered as he swept back a tendril of her silky hair. "But as soon as we part and go to sleep it means the sooner we are back together and one day closer to never having to part again."

"Really?" Snow asked a glint in her eye. "It still means we have to part now though." She pouted.

"I know my love." James sighed kissing her on her forehead. "Morning will soon come though."

Snow rooted up to his lips kissing him sweetly goodnight. "Till morning then." She sighed not wanting to leave his side.

"Till the morning." James agreed. "Sweet dreams." He leant down quickly stealing a kiss before she pulled away and turned quickly to her door, opening it and then slowly closing it, her eyes on his until the door had shut firmly.

They both sighed at the same time, the ache of not being together at this point settling in. James raised a hand to her door pressing it flat on the surface and felt a warmth spread through him not knowing that in the exact same place just on the other side Snow was doing the same thing. With a final sigh they retracted their hands from the door and turned to walk away, he to this own chambers and Snow to get ready to go to bed.

With some assistance from the chamber maid, Snow rid of the beautiful ball gown and dressed in her night dress. She padded around her room, finally stopping at the balcony to peer out at the snow capped forests. She pulled the warm clothing tighter around herself and thanked the heavens that James found her. She'd only spent a couple months in that forest but they were undoubtedly the worst of her life, constantly on the run, fighting for her life, finding the tiniest bit of warmth in whatever way possible...she thought it would never end.

But she was back where she belonged, not only as a princess but as James' princess. She smiled down at the ring on her finger, James' mother's ring, the ring that brought them together. She said once that it wasn't her style but that was a blatant lie. From the moment she slipped it on her finger that first time in the woods she knew she wanted it to be hers.

She brought her hands up to her chest, sighing happily and then closed the curtains and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>She tossed and turned for a while closing her eyes and hoping sleep would come, but no matter what she did it did not. Snow punched her pillow into shape and looked at the moonlight which was peeping through a crack in the curtains, her only source of entertainment unless she lit a candle and decided to read.<p>

She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate though; her heart was racing too much for that. She let a smile out as she wondered what it would be like when she was married, when she got to share a room with her husband. When if she couldn't sleep she could just turn to the other pillow and watch him sleep or perhaps wake him up and talk about their future. Snow couldn't help but wonder if her James would act like Grumpy if he was woken up when he had been in a deep sleep and couldn't help but want to find out.

And, she decided, she could not wait until their wedding to find out. She wondered what her father would think of her if he knew what she was planning on doing and knew that he most likely would not approve. That thought only held her back for a moment however as she realized that as much as she loved her father, and she did, he was forever gone and the man who loved her and was still alive resided just a floor away. After robbing said prince and being wanted for treason, surely sneaking into her betrothed's room was not so bad. With that thought in her head she rose from her bed and pulled a warm bathrobe over her nightdress and quietly pulled open the wooden door.

The hallways were dimly lit with soft flames and she could see a guard pacing just around the corner. Her lips formed a thin line and then she smirked to herself. If it was one thing Snow had become over the last few months it was stealthy. After all, she had snuck into this castle before and almost made it without being caught and there certainly wouldn't be any King George's to stop her this time.

Her eyes darted looking for something to distract the guard and she saw it just a bit away along with a good hiding place. When the guard was looking the other way she darted to behind a pillar, grabbing a rock as she did so. She took a deep breath and waited until she was sure the guard wasn't looking down the hallway before she threw the rock as hard as she could causing it to hit a wall and ricochet onto the connecting hallway making a loud enough sound for the guard to sharply turn and shout out, "Who's there?"

Snow stayed as silent as she could as the guard started to quickly follow the noise. Using her time wisely Snow sprung from her hiding place and quickly ran away from the guard slowing in case she crossed more guards on her journey. She smiled and was also kind of worried at the same time when she finally reached James' chambers that she saw no other guards but all thoughts of that left her head as her body hummed at being so close to him.

Even if it was through a door.

She was just about to knock when the door suddenly opened, her eyes going wide as James stood there in his own housecoat and looking like he was going to go for a stroll in the castle himself.

James stared back at her his eyes just as wide, his lips slightly parted as if he were about to speak. Snow raised her brow questioning him silently and he inhaled about to speak when he heard the sound of footsteps on the stair well. He quickly grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her into the room with him, closing the door behind them and pressing a finger to her lips. She suppressed laughter, pinned between the door and his body as they listened to the guards quickly running past. They waited until the footsteps completely disappeared and then James lowered his hand to his side and a peel of laughter escaped her lips and he couldn't help but smile.

"Snow, what are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Better question is where were you going?" She motioned to his clothing.

"I..." He started and then smiled sheepishly. "I was going to see you."

"Why?" Snow asked swooning slightly for being so close to him.

"Well..." He smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't... I mean I can't..." He sighed in frustration. "I couldn't stop thinking about you and it got to the point where I just needed to see you."

Snow smiled leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, feeling at peace when James leant into the embrace, burrowing slightly into her neck, a peaceful silence falling between them as James wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him as she played with his short, soft hair in a very intimate gesture.

"Well that's a coincidence." Snow murmured as their temples rested against on another.

"Hmm?" James pulled back slightly.

"I couldn't..." Snow stalled as James looked down at her lovingly. "I couldn't get to sleep – I kept thinking about you Charming. It just got to the point where I needed to see you."

"You just couldn't stay away from me, hm?" He teased, his lips forming a charming little smirk. She threw him a look, feigning annoyance for a moment and then surrendering with a soft sight.

"Yes." She admitted, sliding her hands down to rest over his chest, focusing on the soothing beat of his heart. "I feel so...empty without you near, even knowing you are just a floor above was not enough."

"Oh Snow." He murmured, sliding his hands into her long curls and smiled down at her.

"These next couple weeks will be torturous!" She groaned leaning her head against his chest and he chuckled, tightening his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"It will be our wedding day before you know it and then we will never have to spend another night alone."

She smiled, feeling the warmth of his current embrace and loving the thought of spending the rest of her life there.

"And what of tonight, James?" She glanced up at him then. "Surely you don't expect me to return to my own chambers."

"Why, Princess Snow! Staying in your betrothed's chambers for the night? Just what would everyone say?" James teased pretending to be outraged.

"Who knows?" Snow asked shrugging and looking just that little bit smug. "You need better guards; I distracted mine with a rock."

James snorted slightly. "Where did you get a rock from?"

"It was on the floor!" Snow replied before pouting. "You really want me to go back?"

He narrowed his eyes for a quick second and then relaxed into a smile. "Of course not, my love. I just dread to think what would happen if we were to be caught."

"Well then," She raised her brow with a sly smirk. "We shall just not be caught."

"Snow White!" He laughed, almost sounding appalled.

"Charming?" She countered smugly.

"You," He pulled her tight against his chest and she squeaked out in surprise, "...are..." He kissed the tip of her nose, "...positively..." His voice dropped to a rumble in his throat as his lips brushed teasingly light against hers, "...brilliant."

Snow smiled slightly before she reached forward to kiss him more passionately, moaning slightly when she felt her back colliding once again with the door, laughter leaving her lips even when they were still connected to his. A question passed his eyes when he pulled away slightly making sure she was alright but all she did was cup his cheek to kiss him again. She pulled away this time her thumb stroking slightly his side burn.

"So tell me Prince Charming? Do I get a prize for being so positively brilliant?" Snow teased as she looked lovingly up into his eyes.

He hummed quietly, his warm blue eyes dancing in the dim moonlight. "I would have thought that was obvious."

"Oh?" She cocked her head to the side. "Well you're going to have to enlighten me."

The smile she adored so very much, the joyous, charming smile that slowly spread across his lips until it reached his eyes, lit up his face and he swooped his head down, his lips ghosting over hers as he whispered, "Your prize, dear Snow, is me."

She reached forward to connect their lips together again softly. "Well I suppose that will do." She teased.

"You're so brave." He whispered teasingly, their foreheads resting on one another as he pressed his own lips on hers.

She sighed against the kiss, closing her eyes out of tiredness as well as the feeling of being whole. When they pulled apart, she rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as she smelt the pure scent of her love from his neck.

"Tired my love?" James asked drawing comforting patterns on her back.

"Hmmm..." Snow replied snuggling deeper into his embrace before squealing slightly when she felt herself being picked up in his arms. She glared at him slightly before returning to her original position against his neck.

"I can walk you know." She murmured.

"I know my love." James soothed teasingly. "But I need all the practice I can get when it comes to our wedding night."

Snow couldn't help but blush.

He observed her through the soft light of the moon, taking in every inch of her beautiful but flushed face. "Why Snow, are you blushing?" He teased.

She glowered at him but her lips twitched in a small smile. "Yes, _Charming_. I am still a woman."

He chuckled and she felt the deep vibrations in his chest and the sound and feel relaxed her. He then carried her over to the bed and laid her gently down, her arms remaining around his neck to pull him down with her. Once he was rested safely beside her, she released her hold on him and cuddled into his chest. He slid his arm around her and rolled over so he was lying on his back, pulling her with him so she was now lying half sprawled across his chest.

She breathed peacefully as she rested her head over his heart, feeling it beat underneath her ear, she smiled as she looked up at him smiling lovingly as she saw him looking down at her, his hands coming up to play with her hair.

"Hello." She whispered feeling suddenly shy.

"Hello." He whispered back his eyes dazzling her with the love that was shining through them.

She leaned into his hand as it swept past her cheek, closing her eyes at the feeling of being held by him in this intimate embrace and even though she knew if they were caught it would be such a scandal she just couldn't bring herself to care. She shuffled up his body and rested her head on his pillow, their noses brushing slightly against one another.

"Hmm..." She sighed as she sank into the covers.

"What is it love?" He whispered feeling elated to have her in his bed.

"Nothing." She smiled brightly. "Just wondering why your bed is so much more comfier than mine." She pouted playfully as he laughed.

"Well I do live here you know." He chuckled. "But in about 3 weeks – it shall be your bed too." He smiled leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips pouting slightly as she pulled away before she could sitting up on her arm to look around.

"What is it?" James was on alert.

"In 3 weeks time these chambers need to have a more feminine touch because this is just unacceptable." She teased looked at him as he glared at her.

"Seriously? You have lived in a tree and that was more acceptable then this chamber?"

"Yes." Snow replied calmly teasing him as he shook his head at her.

"Oh Snow." He flopped back down onto the bed pulling her down with him, both of their heads resting on his pillow as his hand intertwined with hers in the middle of them, his spare arm draped carefully over her waist.

"Though, I find the company here much more agreeable." Snow admitted as James laughed again before placing a series of sweet small kisses on her lips. He rubbed his nose against hers slightly before replying.

"Hmm... I'm glad."

Snow giggled before suddenly yawning her eyes going wide once the action stopped.

"I think that's the cue." James smiled warmly tugging her closer to him.

"Cue for what?"

"To get some sleep." He gazed into her eyes. "You're gonna need it for the early morning when you sneak back into your chambers."

Snow smiled, nodding slightly. "I bet you I won't be discovered."

"Okay..." James trailed off.

"But you will when you sneak into my chambers tomorrow night."

James laughed. "And what makes you think I'll come?" He asked as he watched her snuggle into his pillow and embrace closing her eyes as she did so.

"It's only fair we take it in turns." She replied sleepily.

"Fine, but I won't be caught." James replied shutting his own eyes, on the brink of sleep when a whispered response of "You will" came from Snow.

"We'll see."

By the time their wedding came James had been caught 5 times while Snow wasn't caught at all.

* * *

><p><em>Note from Jenna: <em>_Thank you all for reading our second fic! I hope you all enjoyed it! It was just as fun to write as the first and we seem to be getting hit by plot bunnies so we shall be writing as much as we can despite college work and all that jazz! Thanks again and please review! _


End file.
